The present invention relates generally to the field of monitoring and protection systems of the type used in industrial settings. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel topology for such systems which alleviates the need for complex and cumbersome wiring between machine locations and between machine locations and a central monitoring system.
Monitoring and protection systems are ubiquitous through a range of industrial settings. In many machine applications, for example, dynamic operating conditions of equipment are monitored to determine the proper operating state, to forecast and avoid problems and breakdowns, and so forth. Such systems are also used to control processes, and to protect machinery in the event of a failure or malfunction. In large machine settings, specific monitors may be provided at locations adjacent to points in the machine system where dynamic conditions are to be detected and monitored. The monitoring equipment at each location is typically connected to associated sensors or transducers which generate signals representative of the conditions of interest. Monitors within an enclosure at the locations communicate with one another via a backplane and may be equipped to communicate with other modules in the machine system or with remote equipment.
Where a large number of sensors or transducers are employed at various machine locations, wiring can become extremely cumbersome. In particular, each transducer or sensor is generally linked to the local monitors via dedicated wires or cables. Where monitors are linked in series or grouped in networks around the machine system, bundles of wires or harnesses may be required between the various locations. Moreover, where monitors at different machine locations are linked to central monitoring stations, as is typical in many industrial processes, additional separate cabling or cable harnesses must be provided between the groups of modules and the central monitoring station.
Existing networked monitoring and protection topologies of the type described above suffer from serious drawbacks. For example, the use of separate wiring or cabling between monitors at different locations can significantly increase the cost and complexity of the system. At installation, and during any subsequent servicing or troubleshooting operations, technicians must typically terminate a large number of wires within the separate enclosures, and ensure that all of the cabling is properly terminated to provide the desired functionality. Similarly, between the various enclosures and a central monitoring station, cabling may be quite complex and both routing and terminating the cabling can be expensive and time consuming. While attempts have been made to simplify certain data communications in such systems, additional progress is still needed, particularly in dynamic condition monitoring systems of the type employing dedicated or modular monitors at separate locations in the machine system.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved system topology for use in monitoring and protection applications. There is a particular need for a topology which will permit specialized monitors to be located at or near desired points in complex or large machine systems and that, at the same time, facilitate routing of data and/or power cables between separated monitors or monitor groups and between such monitors or monitor groups and a central monitoring station.